


The Magnificent Traveling Circus

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Axis
Genre: Circus, Gen, Undercover, attack plan, marvel axis event, marvel villains, villain teamup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dire circumstances call for dire actions. Magneto has assembled a team of supervillians to fight Red Skull. But how will they go about their attack?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magnificent Traveling Circus

The team of villains sat at the table in the middle of the secret room in Latveria. At the head, was Magneto, former foe of the Xmen. He gazed out at his partners: Doctor Doom, Loki, Amora the Enchantress, and Deadpool.

"What I propose," he started. "Is a succession of direct attacks. We will draw Red Skull to us and then overpower him once and for all!"

"That's sounds really boring and predictable," Loki piped up. "Do it once and the enemy will be surprised. Do it again and they will be prepared to strike back. How many of you have done a direct attack on your enemy in the past?"

Everyone's hand shot up. 

"See my point," Loki gestured. 

"Then what do you propose?" The Enchantress asked him. 

"What I would suggest," Loki started. "Is something new. Daring. Crafty. We won't draw him out. Red Skull won't come to us. _We_ will go to him."

#### Two Weeks Later

The tent was packed to maximum capacity. Most of the crowd, people from the surrounding towns, sat on the benches that surrounded the ring. A special booth in the balcony was reserved for Red Skull and his loyal followers. 

In a small command center, a few blocks away, Magneto and Doctor Doom watched the scene through the feed on the computer. They had installed several secret cameras in the tent beforehand.

"Targets are present," Magneto spoke into the microphone as he saw Red Skull and his lackeys take their seats. 

"I've never seen a circus before," a high pitched voice piped up. It was Valeria, Doom's three year old niece who was sitting in the third chair. "Uncle Doom are you sure we can't sit in the audience?"

"Trust me child. It is safer here," Doom replied. 

The lights started to dim and went to pitch black.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls of all ages!"

The spotlight focused over the ring. Black feathers started to fall from overhead. The audience focused on the curtain that led to backstage, expecting it to open to reveal the speaker, but then a figure appeared from thin air at the top of the tent roof. He slowly started to float down, his arms held out, majestic and godlike, the feathers surrounding him. The audience let out a gasp. Loki gracefully landed on the ground and glanced up. He had dressed for the part: wearing the ringmaster's red coat, a white shirt with a red bow tie, and black leggings that fit his shapely legs. His hair had been dyed a shocking orange with black streaks, his eyes made up to resemble the wings of a bird, his nails painted black.

"Welcome to The Magnificent Traveling Circus!" Loki paused to let the audience applaud and cheer. "I am your host tonight! Serrure! And I would love to entertain you tonight _si vous plait_ "

It was clear he had put on a French accent and was milking it for all it was worth.

"Come! Feast your eyes on the most daring and spectacular feats ever performed in the history of mankind! Let us forget your troubles and take you to a place beyond your wildest dreams! And now let the circus….begin!"  
**************************************************************  
The first few performances passed. In between each, Loki entertained the audience with jokes, juggling, and other shenanigans. 

"What's the difference between a smart frenchman and a unicorn?" Loki asked the audience as he juggled ten balls at once. He paused to let the audience shout out answers and then said:

"Nothing, they're both fictional characters."

The audience burst into laughter. Up in the balcony, the HYDRA guests were nearly falling out of their seats, laughing as if what they heard was the funniest thing in the world. Red Skull pounded his fist on the armrest as he manically cackled, cross-eyed. 

"Does he have to resort to such cheap humor," Magneto sighed as he looked on from the control booth.

"Whatever makes us seem less suspicious goes," Doctor Doom said.

"Uncle Doom? Can you pass the popcorn?" Valeria asked.

The dictator of Latveria handed over a bowl of popcorn. He then leaned over to the microphone.

"Wilson, this is your cue," he said.

Loki skipped a few times in his spot and then removed his hat and held it out. All the balls fell inside. The audience clapped. The trickster god took a bow and put the hat back on his head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen don't take that smile off your face just yet! We've got more silliness headed your way! I present to you----Willie The Clown!"

A honking sound was heard from backstage. Deadpool, clad in a typical clown outfit and heavily covered in makeup to hide his tumors, rode out into the ring on a tiny tricycle. He waved to the audience. Upbeat music started to play. Deadpool got off the bike and waddled to the center, tripping a few times on his shoes. The mercenary started to dance. His moves were wacky and did not fit the music at all. Then another clown dressed in a gorilla outfit came out and took Deadpool by the hand. The two started to waltz, the gorilla leading Deadpool around. The audience roared. The person in the gorilla outfit dipped Deadpool and the mercenary closed his eyes and puckered up his lips. All of the sudden his eyes opened and bulged. Deadpool gave a shout and jumped out of the embrace, as if he realized that he had been dancing with a gorilla. 

"Ok that's funny!" Valeria giggled. 

Deadpool ran around the ring, chased by the clown in the gorilla suit, screaming at the top of his lungs. He grabbed a pie and threw it at the gorilla. But he tripped on his shoes and it landed on his face. He attempted again and hit himself with the pie. Deadpool began to throw more items: balls, boxes, hula hoops. But he got caught in the hula hoops, tripped on the box, and threw the ball backwards. But Deadpool's movements were not random. He had been playing his part as a clown, but really was preparing for the attack that would take place during the finale. The box contained guns and Deadpool placed it in an area that he could easily access them. The balls and hula hoops while not weapons, could still be used. Finally Deadpool plopped to the ground. He covered his face, fearing that the gorilla would strike. 

Loki walked into the ring, eating a banana. He approached Deadpool and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you so scared?" Loki asked. "The gorilla only wants to be your friend." 

Deadpool hid behind Loki as the gorilla approached them. Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out a banana. He gave it to the gorilla who mimed eating it.

"Would you like a bit of banana?" Loki held out the banana he had been eating to Deadpool. "Would you like a bit? A _bitte?_ "

In the control booth, both Magneto and Doctor Doom stared at the screen.

"You know as much French as I do, do you Doom?" Magneto asked Doom. 

"I do," Doom answered. 

"So what did he say?" Valeria piped up. 

"Nothing my dear niece," Doom hastily said. He muttered something under his breath about the circus was supposed to be a family show.

"You see this is what I mean by cheap humor!" Magneto pointed to the screen. 

Back at the circus Loki had the gorilla and Deadpool shake hands. The gorilla shook Deadpool's hand so vigorously that he was almost flung from the gorilla's grasp. Deadpool then ran over to his tricycle and rode out, followed by the gorilla. The audience applauded.

Magneto watched on the screen and then leaned into the microphone.

"Good job."  
*****************  
It was intermission. The ring was empty; most of the audience had gone out to buy snacks. Only the HYDRA booth was full and they were conversing amongst themselves while drinking wine specially prepared by Amora the Encantress and her sister Lorelei the Seductress. The wine was stronger than most alcoholic drinks and also carried a charm to make them fixated on the events of the circus, unaware that outside, a band of Latverian soldiers were starting to gather around the tent. 

"Good he took the bait," Magneto said as he watched Red Skull sip from his wine glass.

"Place all Doombots in position," Doctor Doom ordered over the microphone. "And lay low until the finale."

Magneto stood up and stretched.

"I haven't been to a circus in years," he said. "Not since I was a child. I must have been about six or seven. I can still remember every single bit. The booming voice of the ringmaster as he welcomed us, how big the lions, tigers, and elephants seemed, how amazed I was at the acrobats. I did not take my eyes off once. It was as if I had entered a magical world. It was one of my last happy memories for a long time."

Doom did not answer. He glanced over at Valeria who was drinking a can of soda.

"Don't drink too much," he told her.

"Did you go to the circus as a child?" Magneto asked.

"I don't remember," Doom said. 

Backstage, Loki was giving a pep talk to Amora and Lorelei. 

"Now I want everyone to take hands," Loki held out his hands to the two women. Lorelei took Loki's left hand, Amora Loki's right. They then joined their free hands together.

"Close your eyes," Loki started. "Block out all the noises around us. For a minute, just the minute, the circus does not exist. We are the only three beings here. Concentrate on the sounds of your breaths, your beating heart, the feel of your partner's hand. Let everything go. Breath in. And out."

Lorelei and Amora had opened their eyes. They exchanged confused glances.

"Do you feel that? The pulsing energy in your veins? Let it flow from your hand to your partner's. Doesn't it feel good? Doesn't it feel liberating? We are connected. Bonded. Bonded by this energy that flows through-"

"Loki what is this nonsense?" Amora asked.

She and Lorelei broke off from the circle. 

"It's a trust building exercise," Loki explained. "It helps bring good vibes. Very popular nowadays."

"Cut the crap out!" Lorelei said in an annoyed tone. "What's it really for?"

"Good vibes. Good vibes," Loki said. "And to help with your sibling rivalry."

The two sisters only glared at him.

"It works! It does!" Loki exclaimed. "Ever since I've let go of all my negative feelings, my relationship with Thor has improved dramatically!"

"Oh really?"

Loki paused.

"Not completely but look it's your cue!" Loki motioned towards the ring. Amora and Lorelei headed off. 

It was pitch black. The spotlight turned on to focus on Amora and Lorelei who stood on opposite ends of a tightrope. Creature Feature's _Greatest Show Unearthed_ started to play. The two started to walk towards each other, in time to the music. They met at the middle and grabbed hands. They jumped up and Lorelei let go. She did a flip and landed back on the rope. Amora did a cartwheel and Lorelei grabbed hold of her legs. Amora got on Lorelei's shoulders and held her arms up. The tightrope started to disintegrate and two sets of trapezes appeared from opposite sides of the ring. Amora grabbed onto the trapeze and the two swung. Lorelei reached her feet up and hooked her legs onto the other trapeze.

The two sisters swung back and forth, grabbing hands in the middle and pushing off. The audience watched in awe, oohing and aahing at every move. Soon the swinging back and forth turned into dangling from the trapeze by one limb, balancing on top, flinging into the air to be caught by the other. 

"That's amazing!" Valeria exclaimed as she watched on the screen. "I wish I could do stuff like that!"

Lorelei attempted to do a flip during one of the stunts. She reached out to grab Amora's hand but she was too far from her. She began to plummet to the ground.

"Oh no!" Valeria shouted. 

"This is bad! This is bad!" Magneto nervously clutched his seat. "We can't lose any of our team!"

In the ring, the circusgoers let out a gasp. Lorelei was falling at a fast speed. Although the ground was covered in a protective mat, it was not able to cushion a serious fall. Below, Loki motioned to nearby crew to grab more mats. Lorelei frantically waved her arms and legs, her eyes wide with fear, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Then Amora swooped down and grabbed Lorelei by the waist. She pulled her sister close to the empty trapeze. Lorelei grabbed on. 

The audience burst into cheers. So did the two villains and little girl in the control booth.

"End the act! End the act!" Doctor Doom shouted through the mic.

Lorelei and Amora descended from the ladders and met at the center of the ring. To overwhelming applause they took their bows. Amora led Lorelei out, her arm around her.

"You're safe!"

Loki ran up to the sisters and hugged them tightly.

"I'm so glad! That was magnificent! Fantastic! I knew sisterly love would save the day!"

He kissed them. Amora and Lorelei rolled their eyes. 

"Get out of our way!" Amora dragged Lorelei away from him. The next act, a lion taming act was about to begin. Loki rushed out.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
An hour had passed. The finale had arrived.

"This is it! Everyone at the ready!" Magneto shouted into the microphone. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes!" Deadpool and Amora's voices came from the computer. Amora was outside with the troops. Deadpool was backstage.

"Valeria! Fire up the teleporter!" Doom stood up.

"On it!" Valeria was at the other computer, typing in numbers. The machine beeped and flashed purple lights.

"Loki will distract the audience as you sneak in," Magneto told the others. "The cue to attack is _Deadpool hand me the rope_ Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

Meanwhile in the tent, a drumroll played as Loki stepped on from backstage for the last time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have reached the end! But do not worry! There is one more surprise for you!"

Outside the tent, the troops and doombots started to emerge from their hiding places. Amora stood by the entrance, checking to see if the coast was clear.

"What you will witness is a feat so extraordinary that it is not to be believed! A feat of bravery! Sheer willpower! You will laugh! You will cry! You will be filled with awe!"

A bleating sound was heard. The spotlight focused on Deadpool who had entered the ring. He was leading a goat by a long rope that was tied to its beard. Deadpool went over to the box and took his place. He motioned to the goat to stand still.

"A goat!" One of the HYDRA soldiers shouted from the balcony. He started to laugh.

Loki smirked.

"This early and I'm already doing my job? I am a good ringmaster," he said.

Amora's voice came over the intercom.

"Stop him!" She exclaimed.

"He knows what he's doing!" Doctor Doom answered. "It's a part of the plan."

"You have to stop him! You don't know what he's going to do to himself! Loki is about to--"

The audience's laughter turned into gasps and shouts. The two super villains and little girl looked over at the screen. Magneto's eyes bulged. Doctor Doom covered Valeria's eyes.

"This is a _family_ show!" Doom shouted.

"Your concern for morals and values is strangely admirable but we should head to the teleporter!" Magneto told him.

In the balcony several of Red Skull's advisors had gathered in front of him, shielding his view. Even though as shocked as they were, the potion they had drank prevented them from leaving, like a good part of the audience was doing. 

"Well that takes care of casualties," Loki muttered under his breath, hands on his bare hips. "At least the tent's warm."

He glanced up at the audience that remained.

"I will be reenacting an ancient trial. Attempted by the god Loki of Norse fame. I'm surprised none of you up there," Loki gazed up at the balcony. "With your obsession with Germanic pagan myths and legends did not recognize it. What a shame."

Loki held his hand out. 

"Deadpool hand me the rope!"

Doctor Doom and Magneto stood in the teleporter. Valeria pressed a button on the keyboard. They vanished into thin air. Deadpool untied the rope from the goat and threw it at Loki. He pulled out two guns and bombs from the box. He threw a smoke bomb at the balcony. The rope that Loki caught turned into a sword. He posed, pointing the sword at the soldiers. From the outside The troops and doombots stormed in, led by Amora. Magneto and Doctor Doom appeared in the ring.

"It's over Red Skull!" Magneto shouted. 

The attack began. Red Skull and his minions were taken by surprise. Magento's team won.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Here I Explain Things**
> 
> * The French joke I got from this website:  
> http://www.jokes4us.com/miscellaneousjokes/worldjokes/francejokes.html
> 
> * _bitte_ is slang for penis in French. It is pronounced like the English word _bit_
> 
> * For those of you who are interested, this is the song that Amora and Lorelei are performing to:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZ9hkRsN5Yg
> 
> *Loki's stunt in the finale is based off of Norse mythology. It's not a well known myth. If you know what happens, you can see why Amora tells Doom and Magneto to stop Loki, even though he doesn't follow through.  
> For those of you who don't, you can read it here:http://norse-mythology.org/tales/the-marriage-of-njord-and-skadi/


End file.
